Mintras tu estes Halla Todo estara bien
by Rina Battusai
Summary: Despues del ultimo angel y de trecero impacto Shinji decide irse de Tokyo 3,despues de unos años. decide volver por la culpa de una estraña carta que pasara cuando el pise de nuevo Tokyo 3 ?
1. Chapter 1

_Referencia :  
los que esta en comillas y paréntesis es lo que puede llegar a ser lo que escucha el personaje _  
_  
__**  
Mientras tu té que de halla aquí estará todo bien **_

El sonido del andar del tren avisaba a sus pasajeros que pronto llegarías a su destino.  
En un de los bajones de ese tren que tenia una semblante de gris y de depresivo, los pasajeros intentaban olvidar momentos, recuerdos y situaciones desagradables para ellos.

El sonar de una suave música de unos violines "_violín- 2nd chord tuning chord_"   
un joven con pelo en forma de melena corta color marrón, con una Tes. Color blanca ojos grises y camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir negros.

estaba en su asiento del tren con la mirada perdida...

El reproductor, cambio de canción _"Linkin Park - Breaking the Habit", _él es voltio a ver un sobre de color madera... lo agarró y de adentro saco una carta...

_Como estas, Espero que bien ya hace mas de un año que no sabemos nada de ti...  
aquí estamos bien, bueno algo mejor de la ultima ves... que nos vimos.  
La carta es para invierte por décima vez a la reunión de ex alumnos de la escala de Tokyo 3.  
Dado que sos el único que no se quedo y no esta estudiando la universidad, de Tokyo.  
Te mando los pasajes para el tren de las 17:00 del sábado...  
ya sé que el viaje es de un día entero pero espero verte...  
Te esperare la estación del tren, que arriba de las 17:00 espero que llegues en ese...  
por las dudas que cambian de día o de tren te dejo mi cel: 154475955  
con cariño   
_  
Jah. (Una risa irónica salió de el dado que por lo que podía leer es esa carta el había abandonado todo por irse de esa ciudad...)  
Así que de nuevo en Tokyo 3 , me preguntó que pasara cuando vuelva a ver esa ciudad...( un silencio se escucho y después , la voz de el sonó de nuevo ..) Manchada de sangre...  
En la estación una figura de una linda chica de 18 con cabellos castaño, atado con dos colitas  
ojos negros y figura delgada.  
El Reloj de la estación daba las 16:50 y por el altavoz se escuchaba que el tren de las 17:00 arribaba en 10 min. En él anden 14, ella se dirigió para allá... A lo lejos se escucho el ruido de un tren avisando que llegaba a la estación, los ojos de ella brillaban...  
el tren llega a la estación y con él bajaron mucha persona del tren...   
Él ande se lleno de gente, ella buscada por todos lados si lo veía... cuando la silueta de un joven muchacho salió del tren estirándose ya que hacia 12 en el mismo tren, en ese pequeño asiento... reconoció a una joven muchacha de cabellos castaño...  
Hikari,Dios pese que con la carta era suficiente, le dije que capas no-venia pero al fin le avise que venia y no lo dije... bueh ya estoy aquí y ella también irá a saludar...  
(Mientes el joven se acercaba a la delgada joven, una mujer despanarte silueta y de cabellos blanco le dijo algo suavemente para el oído del)  
Pensé que jamás vendría a esta ciudad, pero creo que me equivoqué, igual meda gusto que hallas venido a esta ciudad, el castigo del cielo empezara ponto...   
(Los ojos del se abrieron de par a par, su cara en blanqueció de repente y un semblante de miedo le gano a su cara, y rápidamente voltio a ver a esa mujer.)   
_**Fin del Capitulo Nº 1 de Mientras estés en tu cielo todo estará bien...** _


	2. notificacion de la autora

****

Lamento las demora … pero estos dos ff están en proceso por poco tiempo ya que estoy escribiendo los capítulos que le corresponde … les prometo que no pasara de nuevo y espero que les guste lo que estoy preparando  
Atte Rina Battusai


	3. Lugares y recuredos

Capitulo 2º "Lugares y Recuerdos"

Los ojos de Shinji buscaba a la persona que le había dicho esas palabras .Por todas parte y nada; había desaparecido en la multitud ...Shinji sintió las manos de Hikari  
Shinji , pasa algo?? (Le pregunto muy preocupada...)

No, pasa nada... solo vi algo que me llamo la atención (le respondió lo mas rápido que pudo) nos vamos ya?  
Si, claro espero que llame a una taxi ( dijo Hikari mientras agarraba uno de los bolso de los tres que tenia Shinji )  
No, esta bien no hay problema iré caminado , para buscar una habitación o algo por el estilo...( le saco el bolso de las manos de Hikari)  
Claro que no , vendrás a mi casa .. yo te obligue a que vengas y listo( retomando el bolso que tenia en las manos de Shinji y se fue a la calle )  
Cuando estaban a fuera de la estación , escucho la bocina de un auto ...  
Hika-chan( un joven en un auto la llamaba a Hikari)  
Yuu, que haces acá? ( le dijo al joven que estaba en el auto )  
Tu hermana me dijo que venias a buscar a un amigo tuyo o algo parecido ( le respondió el joven a Hikari )  
Ah si???... Pero yo ( Fue interrumpida al ver que Shinji se iba de la estación )  
Shinji estaba a unos par de metros de la estación cuando los gritos de Hikari lo desconcentró de sus pensamientos ...  
Shiiinnn—jiiii!!!, donde vas??? ( le decía mientras movía sus manos...)  
Eh!!...Me voy a buscar una habitación... Así no molesto (le respondió Shinji Mientras movía su mano como saludando)  
En ese instante Hikari lo alcanzo y lo freno...  
Claro que no te quedas en casa ( y sin que Shinji diga algo Hikari lo empajó para el Coche)  
Cuando llegaron al coche el joven lo saludo muy amablemente!!!  
-Hola , me llamo Yuu y soy el novio de la hermana de Hikari...( Respondo El joven que estaba en el auto )  
-Mucho gusto... soy Shinji Ikari y soy ex compañeros de secundaria de Hikari.

Ah bueno , que bien los llevo …( dijo Yuu a Hikari mientras ella empujaba a las fuerza a Shinji a dentro del auto )… dale a mi casa!!! ( le respondió ella a Yuu … mientras los ojos de Shinji diera la impresión de que algo ella no le había contado en su carta)  
Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se vio la zona de viviendas del distrito central de Tokio 3 …el auto empezó a bajar la velocidad hasta frenar definitivamente…dejando en un edificio casi en ruinas …  
Hikari salio del auto y se dirigió hacia la puerta del edificio… Mientras Shinji salía del auto con la cara de sorpresa…  
Chau!!!! Yuu nos vemos …(Hikari saludo a su cuñado y el le respondió con un movimiento con su mano y se alejo de ese lugar)

Bueno no es muy lindo que dejamos pero es barato ( lo dijo mientras entraban al la parte principal del edificio )  
No hay drama , solo …( un silencio dejo la voz de Shinji al ver el estado de miseria que tenia ese edificio por dentro ….) …que este calentito para pasar la noche no me molesta ( termino la frase entras de Hikari notara su nerviosismo)  
Si la verdad es un destre pero es económico , desde que dije que quería a vivir sola esto es lo mas parecido a un hogar que tengo …( abriendo la tercera puerta a la derecha del tercero piso al fondo… deja ver una sencillo departamento con un hermosos toque femenino …el toque de su Ex compañera de clases ….)  
Shinji entro y dejo los bolsos en encostado de la puerta de entrada mientras que Hikari entro a la cocina para prepara algo a su invitado …  
Shinji Noto algo raro en el y eso no le gusto mucho le dijo a Hikari que quería caminar un poco y que volvería a eso de una o dos hora mas tardar …Pero cuando Hikari le dijo quería acompañarlo junto sonó el teléfono y tubo que dejarlo ir solo con el numero de la casa en su celular …

Por fin a fuera!!! Shinji empezó a ver por que lado iba a ir; Miro para los dos lados y fue para la derecha ya que para su izquierda seria peor.  
Caminado, empezó a ver lugares conocidos como la estatua donde conoció a Kaworu… y sus ojos se empezaron a poner cristalizo  
Se las seco con su manga de la camisa y siguió caminando … Al ver la estación donde se encontró con Toji por primera vez que se iba de Nerv , y recordó cuando el Eva 01 pelio con el Eva de Toji y como fue de incapaz de detener esa masacre …lo siguiente que recordó fue cuando Asuka fue invadía por el ángel …cuando Rei se auto sacrificó por el bien de él en el Eva 00 y terminó cuando él ejecuto a Kaworu … eso hizo que de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas de sus ojos y diciendo … genial tres años de tranquilidad a la basura ….. sin darse cuanta terminó en una plantación de sandia a sus pies …y viendo lo se tranquilizo …  
Parece que le llamo la atención la plantación …. (se lo dijo un hombre de un aspecto muy desagradable )  
Si … es que me hace recordad a un conocido … ( dijo Shinji mientras que hombre sacaba de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos… y agarró de una forma que Shinji recordó a Kaji…)  
quieres uno ¿? ( le pregunto el hombre a Shinji )…. Si por que no … ( le dijo Shinji mientras agarro uno y lo predio …)

Fin del capitulo 2º "lugares y recuerdos "  
continuara


End file.
